A Departure from Manifestos
by marauder23
Summary: Hermione has been tasked with going to South Africa with the Department of Magical Creature Cooperation to enact her manifesto to protect the dwindling population of Erumpents. For her plans to come together, however, she needs to work with up-and-coming Magizoologist, Luna Lovegood. Looney Lovegood and her working together? Sweet Merlin, give her strength. Hermione/Luna
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Arrangement

_A Departure from Manifestos_

By marauder23

A/N: Haven't written fics since I was in high school, so it's been a minute folks. As always, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the magical wizarding world created by J.K. Rowling. This story was the result of realizing the need for more femslash in the fic world and two of my favorite characters happened to inspire a little plot bunny I couldn't seem to shake. A shout out to a huge encouraging community behind this effort and said plot bunny: The Potterotica Podcast. If you haven't listened to it yet, get your ass in gear and check it out. I highly recommend it!

This story is complete and will be updated every week on Sundays. Please read and review as it makes me do a little jig!

Love and kisses -marauder23

Prologue: A Rather Unexpected Arrangement

She hastily shoved a quill behind her ear and her wand between her teeth as she quickly tucked the interoffice memo she had just received into a pocket of her robes. Hermione dashed about her cramped office, frantically gathering up a manifesto on the protection of Erumpets she had been working on over the past several weeks. With an already off-kilter stack, she added to the pile several texts she was referencing, and precariously balanced a half-eaten blueberry scone on top of her already heaping armful of materials.

Hermione had been working for the Department of Magical Creature Cooperation for just over five years (during which, she had successfully petitioned changing the horridly patronizing previous name of the department—honestly, _regulation and control—_ Hermione Granger would not tolerate working for some touted up, oppressive department name such as that). During this time, she had worked toward more equal treatment of magical brethren and had made some decidedly significant improvements in the treatment of magical creatures everywhere. As per usual, however, this great success in her career was met with a total chaotic decline of her personal life.

Twenty-six, dubiously single, with no social life to really speak to, Hermione had rather fallen into a rut. After the demise of her and Ron's relationship in which they both brought out the absolute worst in each other, Hermione had taken a decided break from romantic entanglements. Thus, she rapidly climbed the ladder in her department and had somehow managed to find herself as the Deputy Head of the Magical Creature Cooperation Department.

When she had finally managed to grab a quick pint with Harry and Ginny to share the news, Ginny had brazenly asked, "Blimey Hermione, who'd you have to shag to get that gig?"

And although Hermione had laughed along with Ginny's jib, she also could not help but recall that it had been far too long since she'd had a decent shag. It had been eight months since she'd been out on that treacherously terrible blind date that Neville had set her up with. (How she had gotten roped into that painfully awkward interaction was beyond her—blasted Neville.) And to add insult to injury, many of Hermione's friends seemed to be on the wedded bliss track rather than killing themselves for promotions. If she had to go to one more bloody wedding this summer, she didn't think she could manage another round of patronizingly slurred: "So, how _is_ your love life, Granger?"

Lost in this rather self-deprecating train of thought, Hermione was brought out of her reverie as she finally reached her director's office, the Head of the department. Hermione balanced the pile of books and parchment in one hand and precariously knocked on the wooden door before narrowly avoiding having the whole pile crash down around her as it wobbled wildly.

"Enter," came a voice from within as the door swung open of its own accord. Again, getting ahold of the teetering tower, Hermione bustled through, pulling her wand out of her mouth and enchanting the pile she held to hover at her side while she sorted through what she needed.

"Gadding, sir, I have that Erumpent manifesto for you to review before I send it out to the South African Ministry," she began as she found the document and thrust it into his hands.

"Excellent, Granger, but I'd rather like a word—" he began, but Hermione was still sifting through her pile of documents and texts and brandished _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"Now, in Scamander's work, he notes that Erumpents struggle during mating season as the males have an unfortunate habit of exploding their competition—" she carried on, unaware of Gadding's interruption, and holding out the aforementioned text to him.

Gadding hesitantly took the text but remained looking at Hermione in exasperation over her diatribe. "Yes, yes, Granger, but—"

And again, Hermione rushed on with her explanation, "I thought perhaps we could work in collaboration with the South African office to monitor the males and strategically place wizards through the plains during mating season and—"

But Gadding had had enough. "Granger! Do be quiet!" he exclaimed abruptly rising from his seat rather brusquely. The books that had hovered at Hermione's side crashed to the floor as her concentration was broken, and she looked rather taken aback by Gadding's outburst. Gadding, to his credit, looked appropriately abashed and resumed his seated position again.

He cleared his throat, "Right, well… sorry, Granger, but I need to speak to you about something rather important, and you were in one of your work-induced rants I'm afraid," the corner of his mouth twitched up into a maddened smile. "Really, Granger, you are quite difficult to deter when you are on a mission."

Hermione turned a delicate shade of crimson but managed to maintain some shred of dignity by holding her ground. "Well, that is how I wound up as your Deputy Head, isn't it?" she asked flippantly. Hermione maintained her eye contact with Gadding but was appropriately quelled after her heedless ranting. They had a good back in forth that way and their mutual respect was clear as Gadding chuckled.

"Too right you are, Granger!" Now appropriately mollified, Hermione grabbed a sheet of blank parchment from the disastrous pile on the floor and fished the rather crumpled quill from behind her ear, ever ready to take notes.

"Apologies, sir," she said, quill poised over the parchment. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

Gadding smiled widely at this. Granger was his most diligent and hard-working employee, and it was no wonder she had risen so quickly through the ranks. He had a rather endearing, albeit frustrating, way of regarding her as he might his own daughter.

"Well, Granger, quite frankly, I feel your skills are being wasted with stuffy treatises and inane policy modifications," he paused and was unsurprised by her rather scandalized gasp and floundering expression.

"But sir!" However, Gadding subdued her with a raised hand.

"Yes, yes, keep your trousers on, Granger. Paperwork is crucial, but I want you out in the field on this one." He stopped short waiting for her reaction. She seemed not to have recovered from his dismissal of paperwork, however, and stared transfixed at him.

Visibly shaking herself, Hermione managed to ask, "What do you mean, sir?" Gadding was like a Cheshire cat now, waiting to impart the big news, Hermione didn't appreciate the shit-eating grin he had adopted.

"I mean," he began and trailed off to build suspense, "I want you to meet up with a Magizoologist in South Africa and work hands on to enact the manifesto!"

Hermione balked, unsure of how to respond to this. "Sir, are you quite sure you want _me_ for this project? I do feel I'm more gifted with a quill than international coordination…" But Gadding looked as if his mind was made up as he thrust into her hands information on the arranged international portkeys and her itinerary as well as other travel logistics.

"You leave tomorrow, Granger, it's all set," he said with a tone of finality as he moved to help her pick up the pile that had fallen to the floor earlier.

But Hermione's head was alight with questions which she attempted to stutter through while also reading through all of the documentation at top speed.

"Your portkey leaves, from just outside your flat at 8AM sharp, Granger. It'll be an old tin cup, eh? See that you don't miss it." And he was ushering her out of his office and placed the heap of documents and books in her hands. "You'll meet with one of our Magizoologists straight away, and she'll help you get settled."

Flustered with this turn of events, Hermione managed to gather enough sense to articulate one final question, "And who is this Magizoologist I'm meeting, then?"

Gadding grinned again and stated baldly, "I believe you two knew each other at school? Her name's Luna Lovegood." And with that Gadding shut the door of his office with Hermione still staring dumbfounded at the door.

She was going to be working with Looney Lovegood? She mentally reprimanded herself for the unkind thought. Luna and she had never quite got on the way Luna and Ginny did, but perhaps this would be a good opportunity to get to know the witch better. After all, she hadn't seen Luna since Harry and Ginny's wedding two years prior. It might be good to hear about how she was faring these days since she had clearly worked hard to become a Magizoologist since they had last spoken. But, sweet Merlin, if she brought up wrackspurts or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, she didn't think she could control a mutinous eye-roll from happening.

She sighed heavily as she made her way back to her office. Well, this was bound to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter 1: Not Us

_A Departure from Manifestos_

By marauder23

A/N: Hey team! I know it is Sunday evening and I promised the update Sun _day_ so I apologize for the minor delay. I honestly don't have a great excuse other than I got caught up watching Queer Eye Season 2 and was busy crying because ALL THE FEELS! So hope you all had a lovely week and are enjoying the story. Please read and review as it makes me want to post faster! In fact, if I get two reviews this week I will post as soon as the second review comes in. Shameless bribery I know… ;)

Love and kisses -marauder23

Summary: Hermione has been tasked with going to South Africa with the Department of Magical Creature Cooperation to enact her manifesto to protect the dwindling population of Erumpents. For her plans to come together, however, she needs to work with up-and-coming Magizoologist, Luna Lovegood. Looney Lovegood and her working together? Sweet Merlin, give her strength. Hermione/Luna

Chapter 1: Not Us

Hermione toted her small suitcase behind her as she left and locked her flat. She had dropped Crookshanks off at the Burrow last night, to be looked after by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for the summer. Crookshanks always loved the Burrow for there were meadows rife with insects to hunt and the never-ending population of gnomes to pounce upon. Mrs. Weasley had been her usual matronly self and insisted Hermione stay for pie and tea while they discussed her trip. Harry, Ginny, and Ron had also made it over to the Burrow for a rather impromptu goodbye supper as well, and Hermione was grateful for it.

"So, how long will you be abroad then?" Harry asked in between bites of Mrs. Weasley's roast chicken.

"Gadding wants me to present the manifesto to the South African Ministry, get their feedback, and help with implementing the regulations and safety measurements outlined, so I should think it'd be most of the summer," she trailed off, attempting to look pleased rather than terrified out of her mind.

Ron reached across the table and gave her shoulder a firm squeeze. "Hermione, you'll do brilliantly. Don't forget you're the brightest witch of your age and if anyone gives you cheek, if I recall correctly, you have a decent right hook." Hermione smiled thankfully at him. It was strange that they were much better friends now than they had been at school. Since dating and seeing how disastrous they were as a couple, the sexual tension was gone, and they could be around each other without being eaten alive by jealousy, remorse, and insecurity. Now they could simply be, and Hermione was ever so grateful for that.

"Thanks Ron," she pushed her plate away from her and settled back in her seat. "It will be rather exciting to experience life in South Africa and to be able to work with Erumpents directly. You know I've never actually seen one?" she said trailing off with a glazed look on her face, picturing what life in Africa must be like and how the beasts must be in reality.

Ginny laughed appreciatively at Hermione's sudden wistfulness. "And you'll get to be with Luna! She's a right peach, Hermione. Did you know she finished her Magizoologist certification in a year and a half? Supposed to take two and a half from what Charlie told me, but our girl finished it a year ahead of schedule!" Ginny looked fondly into her tea, recalling her last letter from Luna. "D'ya know, I'm quite impressed with her really? Getting her cert and making a name for herself abroad in such a short amount of time. She really is quite fantastic."

Hermione was surprised to hear that Luna was so accomplished in her field already. She had finished her Magizoologist cert in a year and half? Hermione couldn't recall reading about anyone else who had managed that feat. Of course, she knew Luna was intelligent (she was a Ravenclaw, after all), but the dedication and hard-work that her accelerated certification must have required was rather impressive.

"Yes, she is. Isn't she?" Hermione concluded, sipping her tea and glancing at her watch. "Well, I really must dash and finish packing before I push off tomorrow." She gave each of them a hug and quick kiss on the cheek with promises to write before apparating back to her flat.

Hermione woke bright and early and raced about her flat like mad to ensure she hadn't forgotten anything. After her third time through the apartment, she decided she had best leave it, so she didn't miss her portkey. With one final glance at her itinerary and a diligent once over of her flat's wards in place, Hermione grabbed the tin cup, clutched her bag, and felt the familiar tug behind her navel as she was transported via portkey.

Her legs caved beneath her as her surroundings swam into focus around her. She had arrived in a back alley in Cape Town and was immediately greeted by a wizard in flowing white robes.

"You will be Miss Granger, yes?" asked the wizard, smiling broadly at her and helping her to her feet.

Hermione smiled in return, brushing herself off and rubbing her rather aching bum. "Yes! You must be Mr. Naidoo? It's a pleasure to meet you," said Hermione extending her hand. He grasped it firmly in both of his own, offering up a genuine warmth in his greeting.

"Please, call me Lubanzi."

"Then I insist you call me Hermione." And the two of them set off, Hermione clasping her bag, to the South African ministry where Hermione would be screened and processed as an international guest and acquire the information on her lodging.

Lubanzi was an excellent host and radiated generosity. He helped Hermione navigate her way through the ministry, receive her necessary documentation, introduced her to the Department of Magical Creatures Head who was a tall, immaculately dressed black woman with a shaved head and a deep throaty voice.

"I am Melokuhle Dlamini," she stated, sweeping forward and offering Hermione her hand. Hermione felt awestruck and more than a little intimidated by this woman's presence. Her hand was warm, her words inviting, and Hermione could not help a flush rise in her cheeks.

"Hermione Granger," she stated, taking the woman's hand and attempting to stand up just a bit straighter. Hermione was entranced by the tambour of her voice and the immense wisdom in her eyes, and she found herself not quite wanting to let go of her hand. This woman projected a sense of warmth, wisdom, and clarity and Hermione couldn't help but feel just by being near her, she too was becoming more competent.

"Welcome to South Africa, Hermione Granger," her voice low and mellifluous. "I understand you have a manifesto regarding our Erumpents?" she spoke with a fluid ease and self-assuredness Hermione wished she herself possessed. Hermione quickly produced the document for her and handed it over with an attempt at confident command. Melokuhle took the outstretched manifesto and placed it on the desk behind her. "I would like us to go over the manifesto together tomorrow. For now, Lubanzi will take you to your quarters to get settled and introduce you to our Magizoologist." She smiled kindly at her and gestured Lubanzi forward.

After they left the South African Ministry, Hermione turned to Lubanzi, starry-eyed and aghast. "She, your Department Head—I mean to say, she's quite… lovely," she finished lamely. Lubanzi only smiled at her before stopping short in another alley not far from the ministry.

"Indeed, she is. Now, may I apparate you to your quarters, Miss Hermione?" Hermione could only nod in reply and Lubanzi took her arm and side-along apparated her to a villa on the outskirts of Cape Town. "I'll leave you here, Miss Hermione." And with that he apparated away.

Hermione approached the villa cautiously, unsure of what exactly to expect. She stopped short, however, as a voice called to her from the side of the villa, and Hermione caught sight of a lithe woman in a floaty white dress with a colorful sash tied jauntily around her waist. Even from where she stood, she could see the radish earrings hanging from her ears and see the piercing blue eyes, round and alight as always.

"Hello, Hermione Granger!" Luna called from the villa. Luna floated down the steps, exuding her standard ethereal presence, but caught Hermione by surprise with an engulfing hug. She kissed Hermione on both cheeks and smiled at her as she caught her in a hug again. "It is lovely to see you again."

Hermione stood back, taking stock of this new Luna. Although Luna still had her waist long, wavy dirty blonde locks, she was not as flighty and spacey as she used to be. She maintained a wide-eyed gaze to observe and comment in her same embarrassingly truthful manner, but she projected a confidence and competence that was not notable in their time at Hogwarts.

"Didn't expect to see me in South Africa as a Magizoologist, I expect?" she guessed correctly. "Wondered if I'd have my Specterspecs and be writing for the Quibbler?" again she said it without a touch of embarrassment or unease. Normally, these rather bold truths from Luna tended to make Hermione feel uncomfortable and somehow pitiable, but Luna's added confidence made the whole thing rather comical instead of disheartening and Hermione let out an amused chuckle.

"And I suppose you expected me to be knee deep in magical treatises, surrounded by complicated texts and covered in ink stains?" Luna gave a shrug as if saying _well, yes_. And Hermione laughed again. "Well, you aren't far off the mark there. Still at the Department, but Gadding felt the need to ship me off to make recommendations for my current project, in person."

Luna smiled again and grabbed Hermione's hand, delicately pulling her forward to the villa. "Well, you must tell me all about your work. Since I received my certification, I have been working as a consult with the South African Ministry."

Hermione looked askance. "How long have you been here, Luna?"

Luna smiled as she took Hermione inside and navigated her way through the villa with ease. "I suppose a little shy of six months. It is quite phenomenal here, and there are so many magical creatures here to observe and study." Her smile faded a bit, but her eyes remained earnest as ever. "I do miss dad. And Ginny. But it has been quite an adventure here in South Africa."

Hermione nodded her understanding. Luna led her into a back room, which Hermione assumed would be her quarters. There was a queen-sized bed and small desk in the corner with a window just above. Luna pulled the curtains back to reveal a beautiful grassland savannah. As she reached up and opened the window to circulate fresh air, she pushed her long curtain of hair behind her ear and Hermione caught a glimpse of a water lily tattooed on Luna's shoulder blade. Her skin pale and almost translucent, the lily was a stark contrast of vibrant blues and purples. Hermione felt herself wondering about the translucent skin, the meaning behind the lily, and if there was any trace of raised ink on Luna's milky skin. Hermione was still transfixed as Luna turned around and a blade of her wavy locks fell into her face.

"It isn't much, but it's home." Hermione dropped her bag on the bed and they went back out into the common space. Luna and Hermione sat at the scrubbed kitchen table as Luna explained more about the villa. "It's for researchers or consultants and their families to use while they work with the ministry."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "Is anyone else staying here now?"

Luna shook her head. "There was a potions consultant that was working with some field herbologists for a while to try and find a breakthrough that will make the Wolfsbane potion obsolete."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You mean—"

Luna nodded, her face a mask of reverence. "A cure for lycanthropy." Hermione's jaw dropped, and Luna smiled. "I think he will be back in the fall. That's when the locals say a flower blooms, only during the full moon at the base of the Manketti Tree..." she trailed off, her voice going floaty again. "Neville may be one of the herbologists that helps with the project."

Hermione grinned at that. "I thought he was teaching at Hogwarts?" Luna smiled and gazed dreamily out the window.

"The last we spoke he was thinking of taking a sabbatical and bringing Hannah down while he works on the project. Now that she's got The Leaky running like clockwork, he thinks it might be the only time he's able to work on something like this before they have children." Hermione spit a bit of her water out at that comment.

"Merlin, are our friends having children already? It's bad enough they're all flitting off and getting married."

Luna offered Hermione a drifty eyed smile. "Some want marriage and children and to live a domestic life…"

Hermione looked humbled before she caught Luna giving a mischievous grin. _Since when did Luna give mischievous grins?_ she thought to herself. "But not us," Luna concluded.

And Hermione couldn't help but feel her face crack into a smile that reached from ear to ear. "Not us," she agreed, and she reached across the table for Luna's hand, to squeeze her encouragingly. What Hermione was not expecting was a surge of electricity at Luna's touch. She looked up at Luna, unsure if she felt it as well. Luna wasn't smiling anymore, and instead, covered Hermione's hand with her own, tracing small circles along the back of her hand.

Hermione felt her stomach clench. A feeling of anticipation and a warm sensation unexpectedly gripping her. Unbeknownst to her logical side, Hermione's other hand had a mind of its own. She felt herself brush her fingertips across the back of Luna's arm, tracing unknown patterns along her flesh. She felt Luna shiver, although it was quite a comfortable temperature in the room. The shiver seemed to awaken Logical Hermione from her trance, and she pulled her hands back across the table and into her lap.

"Well…" she stuttered rather flushed and breathless. "I'd best be off to bed. We've got an early day tomorrow and I want to be well rested."

Luna nodded and offered a small smile. "Of course," she said, standing from the table as well. "And Hermione," Hermione turned back in the doorway, on the precipice of walking down the hall. "If you should need anything," she said walking over to Hermione before turning off the kitchen light. She was now even with Hermione standing by her side in the doorway, and was it just Hermione's imagination or was she standing closer than absolutely necessary? "I'm just down the hall."

And with that, Luna turned and walked away, leaving Hermione feeling a bit shaken and with an odd aura of want in the air.


	3. Chapter 2: Allow Yourself to Feel

_A Departure from Manifestos_

By marauder23

A/N: Apologies I am a day late with my update! Alas, it was my birthday weekend and there were lots of peeps over at our house, and thus I was delayed. This chapter we get more interaction between Hermione and Luna, and more background on both of them. Tension is a brewin'! I hope you enjoy, and please do not forget to read and review

Love and kisses -marauder23

Summary: Hermione has been tasked with going to South Africa with the Department of Magical Creature Cooperation to enact her manifesto to protect the dwindling population of Erumpents. For her plans to come together, however, she needs to work with up-and-coming Magizoologist, Luna Lovegood. Looney Lovegood and her working together? Sweet Merlin, give her strength. Hermione/Luna

Chapter 2: Allow Yourself to Feel

"But we cannot give up—"

"The Erumpents will be pushed too far to the east—"

"Sy is 'n dwaas!"

Melokuhle held up one hand, her gaze focused on the maps spread across the expansive table. The room fell quiet and Hermione was impressed with the poise and power the woman managed to emanate; her composure and confidence effectively silencing them all.

Hermione had presented the manifesto to the South African Department of Magical Creatures staff. The entire Beasts division was present and although she was initially intimidated, Hermione managed to effectively express the work she had been passionately engulfed in over the past three months.

While her ideas were well received, how to get her plan off the ground was proving a bigger challenge. Melokuhle finally shifted her scrutinizing stare from the maps to the doorway. "Ms. Lovegood?"

Hermione's head jerked upward so swiftly she thought she heard her neck crack. When had Luna arrived? She was tucked into the far end of the room by the entrance, her hair pinned up under a hat that had effectively hidden her from immediate attention.

Luna floated forward, impervious to the stares that followed her. She bent over the table and pointed to a segment of the map previously unmentioned by the team assembled.

"If we close off the Gauteng channel for a few days, we'll force the herd further south. There they will be forced to spread out in the open grassland and we can begin to differentiate the males," Luna stated breezily, her eyes round as she looked back up to address Melokuhle.

Melokuhle closed her eyes, gave a brief nod and smiled at Luna. "Ja, see it is done!" And with that dismissal and directive, everyone bustled to their tasks. Luna looked up to see Hermione staring at her with her mouth slightly open. Entranced, Hermione made her way over to the other woman.

"Luna that was—" she blurted in disbelief, shaking her head incredulously. Luna just met her stare and Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Brilliant."

The corners of Luna's mouth twitched up momentarily. "It was the most logical solution."

Hermione could not suspend her disbelief any longer and let out a long peel of laughter. "You really are quite impressive, you know?" the witch stated between pouts of laughter. Hermione reached over and squeezed her arm, trying to not flush as she maintained eye contact. "Good work," she stuttered before exiting the meeting as well.

Melokuhle watched the exchanged from her perch at the front of the room, her eyes shifting between the two as if she was a lioness watching her prey. As Hermione departed, Melokuhle strode forward to meet Luna, her expression solemn. A ghost of a smile was still lingering on Luna's face as Melokuhle approached her.

"Luna, wees versigtig. _Be careful_ ," she said gently, giving the younger woman a concerned look. "Don't forget, my liewe, the mind is not so strong as the heart." With that, she departed, leaving Luna alone, consumed with her thoughts.

Hermione crashed into the dirt, again, and managed to dust herself off quickly, looking mutinously at the broom in her hand. _Why did they have to fly over the grasslands_ , she thought to herself mutinously. She had seen a lovely Jeep parked in town that would have been much easier to navigate. As it would not be air born. Like this _damned_ broomstick!

"Miss Hermione, are you all right?" Lubanzi called from a short distance astride his Comet 260.

She had to use all of her facial control to not send him a furious scowl. "Just fine! Thank you, Lubanzi," she said, flinging her leg over her broom and attempting to get in the air again. She ground her teeth together in concentration and kicked off with ferocity. Her broom shot up and she couldn't help but let out a _whoop_ of triumph as she punched the air. But… oh no, her broom handle seemed to tip down of its own blasted accord and Hermione went careening to the ground again, landing in a splayed heap with her jaunty safari hat lying a kilo away from her.

 _Damned broomstick!_

Lubanzi looked as though he might be heading back toward her, when another person called, "It's alright, Lubanzi, I'll help Miss Granger!" And with that, Hermione looked up into the rather blinding sun, only to see a willowy blonde girl gazing down at her, extending her hand for assistance. "Are you quite alright?" she asked with concern edging her otherwise lofty voice.

Hermione took the proffered arm with gratitude, although still in a markedly sullen mood. "Yes, yes…" she trailed off dismissively, once again giving the _death stick_ an almighty glare. "This broom is just being intolerably difficult," she huffed, dusting herself off.

Luna smiled kindly at her, fetching the broom where it had fallen a few yards away. She held the broom out beside her and it floated at the proper mounting height, and Hermione could not help the frustrated growl that escaped her lips. _Why wouldn't it do that for her?_ She felt like a blasted fool and horrified, Hermione felt angry tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes, attempting to ground herself and calm her dejected self-anger for being such an idiot.

Luna said nothing, but approached Hermione and grabbed one of her hands, placing it on her own chest. Hermione's eyes flew open wildly, confused and alarmed, but Luna motioned for her to place her other hand on her own heart. "Listen, and breath with me," Luna remarked quietly.

Although Hermione felt a bit ridiculous, she did as Luna instructed her and felt her heart rate slow to a less erratic pace. She closed her eyes and focused on Luna's steady, reassuring and strong heartbeat, and allowed herself to be coaxed into a meditative state. Slowly, she allowed her eyes to open and found Luna giving her a kind smile. Luna let go of Hermione's hand and allowed it to fall back to her side.

"Hermione, you are incredibly capable, and I know you understand the mechanics of flying, but I want you to let go of what you _know_ and allow yourself to _feel_ ," Luna breathed quietly, as she once again stood next to the broom floating at her side. She held her hand hovering over the broom and Hermione could see it vibrate with anticipation as it nudged its way into her hand as a dog might nudge its master for a head scratch.

Again, Luna gently grabbed Hermione's hand and held it over the broom with her own. Hermione struggled to regulate her breathing again, as Luna stood rather close to her, but Luna guided her by audibly breathing in and out for Hermione's benefit to match her pace. Hermione struggled to quiet her mind and put aside all of the information she had gathered about broom flying over the years. She doubted knowing the charms that gave the broom the ability to fly or the history of betwitching broomsticks would be that helpful in her attempt to ride one.

Hermione breathed with Luna, focused on her chest rising and falling, and brought her attention to the broom's handle, the warmth it radiated, and the vibrant feeling it emanated: playful, excited, and adventurous. She felt the handle of the broom brush against her palm, and it took all of her willpower not to _whoop_ again.

"Excellent Hermione," Luna whispered, excitement palpable in her tone. "Now, mount your broom and reach out with your feelings. Let your mind go quiet and focus on the connection with your broom." Hermione did as Luna instructed and opened her eyes, keeping her breathing even and steady, focusing on the feeling of the broom beneath her and her desire to fly.

Again, Hermione kicked off, more gently this time, and allowing the broom to take the lead and feel her changed demeanor. Hermione floated up and chanced shifting her grip on the broom to encourage it forward. The broom responded to her touch and Hermione's smile engulfed her face. Her cheeks flushed with excitement and her heart pumping with the exhilaration of her accomplishment.

Luna glided to her side on her own broom. "Good work, Hermione," she praised as she moved ahead to meet up with Lubanzi.

The group glided over the grasslands, tracking the Erumpents current movements and ensuring they knew the geographical lay of the land as they would have to anticipate the travel patterns of the Erumpents during mating season. Hermione's breath was taken away by the majestic creatures. They reminded her of the rhinos she had seen with her parents in the London Zoo so long ago. Before she had known she was a witch. It all felt like a lifetime ago. The London Zoo no longer housed rhinos as they were such an endangered species. Hermione was determined that Erumpents would not find themselves in a similar fate. As they passed over the herd again, Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart swell looking at these great beasts in the African plains. She felt a kinship with them and silently vowed to herself that she would protect these beautiful creatures, whatever the cost.

Luna finely chopped an onion as she allowed the oil to heat in the pan. Hermione sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by maps and various documents regarding Erumpents. Hermione paused in her reading, to look up at Luna while she methodically prepared their dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Luna?" Hermione asked uncertainly, putting down the map she had been pouring over.

Luna glanced up from her chopping to address Hermione, "No, I'm fine, thank you. Besides, I want you to simply experience your first dinner here," she finished tossing the onions into the pan to sauté. "I'm making a Cape Malay chicken curry with yellow rice. Very traditional fare here in South Africa, originating from the enslaved peoples of Indonesia, India, and Malaysia. The country has a rather barbaric history, but I believe knowing the roots of these places and peoples helps us better understand the culture and climate of the country. Don't you?" she asked rather matter-of-factly. Hermione appreciated Luna's directness and frank honesty, even when it did make her squirm a bit.

Hermione rose and took a seat at the kitchen island to better converse with Luna. "I do actually," Hermione responded giving Luna an appreciative nod. "I think only by understanding the past, as well as previous motivations and intentions, can we hope to move forward in any progressive way, learning from past mistakes," she responded staring at the back of Luna's head as she continued to sweep about the kitchen, preparing the meal. Luna turned and gave Hermione a small smile as if to say, _thank you for understanding_.

Luna again returned to cooking, and Hermione watched her from her perch at the island. "Luna, how have you been? It's been two years since we've seen each other, and last we interacted we didn't really talk that much as the day was filled with the insanity of our friends' wedding," Hermione recalled with a laugh of exasperation. Ginny and Harry's wedding had been chaos and although both Hermione and Luna were bridesmaids, they hadn't really been able to have a truly good chin wag with each other about their own lives.

Luna added the chopped tomatoes and chicken stock, stirring the pot once and turning the heat down to simmer. She turned to Hermione and sat across from her at the island. She took a breath, "Well… it has been a bit hectic, what with the accelerated program and living abroad for the past six months. I do suppose those things take a toll on you," she stated again matter-of-factly, with a rather blank expression that couldn't help but concern Hermione. For someone so in touch with herself, Hermione couldn't help but feel Luna was rather disconnecting herself from this topic.

Luna stared out a side window, and Hermione continued to look straight at her as she responded, "It sounds like it must have been a difficult time. All that studying and then moving somewhere you know no one… it must have been rather—lonely." Luna's gaze swiveled back to meet her. And she promptly dropped her gaze to the table before getting up to stir the pot again, with her back to Hermione. 

"Yes…" Luna responded vaguely. "I suppose so." But Luna said no more on the topic and Hermione did not wish to pry. They stuck to safe topics after that, around work, Luna's studies, and Erumpents. As they finally sat down to dinner an hour and a half later, they were both in quite good spirits, and finally the topic of their mutual friends came up.

"So," Luna began, placing the curry dish and the bowl of rice in the center of the table to serve themselves, "How is everyone then? Ginny, Harry, Neville… Ron?" She looked uncertain if she should bring up Ron and Hermione knew she would need to explain the situation to her to alleviate the awkward air that had fallen over the table.

"Luna, it's alright. I'm fine talking about Ron," and although Luna's expression didn't change, Hermione could tell the air cleared slightly. "Honestly, we're better friends now than before we dated," Hermione said blandly. "We had a rather unhealthy friendship beforehand, come to think of it."

Luna snorted into her chicken curry, and Hermione's eyes went wide as she laughed too. "Well clearly you have thoughts about this." Luna grinned in response before articulating a reply.

"It just seemed as though you both wanted to 'one up' each other," Luna commented, taking a sip from her wine.

Hermione guffawed at that. "Too right!" she exclaimed. "After we tried dating, we knew it just wasn't right. Years of jealousy and vindictively trying to outdo one another was _shockingly_ not a great start to a relationship." She shook her head again as Luna chuckled. "I think it was just a lot of pent up teenage sexual tension, and when we finally acted on it, it just didn't _feel_ right, you know?" Hermione asked attempting to control her blush at this topic.

Luna looked diplomatically back at her, swallowing her bite before responding. "I see… so, after being— _intimate_ , you decided to call it quits?" Hermione balked at the simplifying of something that still felt a bit awkward to her.

"Well, we just couldn't… _you know_ ," she flushed, squirming under Luna's gaze and taking a rather desperate gulp of wine. Merlin, how had they gotten onto this topic?

"Orgasm?" Luna finished bluntly. Hermione stared at her. She was _enjoying_ this. Luna smiled sweetly at her and Hermione burst out laughing. Luna joined in chuckling.

"It is _not_ funny," Hermione exclaimed through her own tears of mirth. But Luna knew she found it amusing as well. "I think that was a big realization for me. I just wasn't attracted to him," she paused here, wondering if she should venture forth into a discussion that had been plaguing her. She paused and took a breath, suddenly somber. She shook herself mentally. Now was probably not the best time to bring up her own questions about her sexuality. Luna was staring at her with that rather penetrating gaze of hers, seemingly reading Hermione's thoughts she did not want to vocalize. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, before deciding to change tactics. "So what about you? Have you dated anyone recently?"

Luna dropped the penetrating gaze and sighed in response. Hermione marveled at Luna's ability to somehow _never_ seem uncomfortable, as she reached for her own wine, taking a sip before responding.

"I was dating a woman several months ago," she remarked, again staring out the window, seemingly lost in recalling this past relationship. She smiled wanly, her gaze drifting back to Hermione. "But that was a while ago, obviously. Recently, I've been too busy focusing on work."

But that didn't seem entirely true to Hermione. Luna didn't _lie_ though. She was always honestly bold to the point of making others feel uncomfortable. Hermione allowed this possible untruth to just be, as she didn't want to press Luna. Instead, she reached across the table, grabbing the other woman's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, her words laced with warmth, understanding, and (although she tried to suppress it) unmistakable pity. Luna stared blankly at their hands for a moment, before adopting her trademark drifty gaze with a smile that did not quite meet her eyes.

"That's quite alright," she said, pulling her hand from Hermione's grasp. "Well, I do think I'll head for bed. We have another early start tomorrow, and I want us to be fully prepared as we'll be working directly with the Erumpents and they can be quite daunting." She floated down the hall and her door shut softly. Hermione could not quite shake the feeling that she had done something wrong, and as she drifted to sleep that night, images of willowy blonde girls danced in her head.


	4. Ch 3: Vulnerability or Self-Preservation

A/N: Again, I am a day late with this update and I apologize. Weekends seem to be getting a bit crazy for me, so I'm going to change my update day to Mondays, team. Two more chapters to go until this fic is complete! In this chapter our characters face some dilemmas and inner turmoil. Ruh roh. Let me know what you think by reading and reviewing!

Love and kisses -marauder23

Summary: Hermione has been tasked with going to South Africa with the Department of Magical Creature Cooperation to enact her manifesto to protect the dwindling population of Erumpents. For her plans to come together, however, she needs to work with up-and-coming Magizoologist, Luna Lovegood. Looney Lovegood and her working together? Sweet Merlin, give her strength. Hermione/Luna

Chapter 3: Vulnerability or Self-Preservation?

The next day dawned bright and clear, as Hermione awoke to the rays of sunshine streaming through the open window. Today was the day she was finally going to interact with the Erumpents. She was both incredibly excited as well as rife with uncertainty about how she would do with the animals. With all of her creature and beast advocacy work, you would think she would be more comfortable in their presence; however, the last time Hermione came face-to-face with a creature she was advocating for, she ended up getting terrorized by a Knarl. She had mistakenly offered the small hedgehog looking animal a gift of food. Rookie mistake on her end. Harry and Ron had a field day after she told them that story. So now, she planned to heed all advice offered to her about Erumpents from those who worked with the beasts frequently.

A small team from the Department of Magical Creatures met Luna and Hermione at the villa as it was closer to the grassland area the Erumpents had been frequenting. To Luna's credit, she acted no differently toward Hermione, despite the rather uncomfortable ending to their previous evening, and for that Hermione was grateful. She was already nervous about the Erumpents, she wanted to put aside whatever awkwardness had transpired between her and Luna the night before. Perhaps she was just reading too much into the other woman's reaction anyway.

Once the team had assembled and a plan was established, they took it in turns to apparate to the edges of the Erumpents' known territory. They separated into teams of two, for protection, in case an Erumpent were to attack and one needed a partner to help defend themselves. Hermione gulped at this information, but she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Holding her wand tightly, Hermione and Lubanzi prepared to apparate together to the eastern side of the area.

Lubanzi gave Hermione an appraising look. "Are you ready?" he asked, calculatingly.

Hermione took one more calming breath, and gave Lubanzi a decided nod. And with that there was a _crack_ as the two disapparated away. They reappeared, as planned, on the east end of the territory. Hermione held her wand aloft, prepared for any possible threat. However, there was nothing in their immediate vicinity, and so Hermione began to cast a tracking charm to lead them to the herd. Lubanzi followed closely behind, on alert.

After walking silently for about ten minutes, guided by Hermione's wand, the two began to relax and Lubanzi sought to break the silence with some conversation.

"So how was your evening, Miss Hermione?" Hermione gave Lubanzi a crooked grin and a chuckle in return.

"Lubanzi, you can drop the formalities. I'm just Hermione," she replied in exasperation. He laughed as well and motioned for her to go on. "It was a perfectly lovely evening. Luna and I had dinner. She made us an apparently common dish for the area, a kind of chicken curry?" Lubanzi nodded his understanding. "And we just caught up, I suppose. We were friends before the war and at school, but we—well, we rather lost touch after graduating."

"I see," Lubanzi responded, formulating his thoughts. "What kept you from staying in touch?" Hermione's gaze had been trained forward, following her wand's tracking spell, however she turned to look at Lubanzi to size him up after that question. Although she didn't know his motivations for asking her such a question, it was actually quite a relief to talk to someone about all of it. She still hadn't gotten an owl back from Ginny or Harry yet and she felt like her mind kept going in circles around the same information. Perhaps another perspective would help.

"Well," she began, focusing her gaze forward again, "honestly, I wasn't sure about Luna after we graduated. She's always been kind and intelligent, but I always found her to be rather... eccentric. I wasn't quite sure what to make of her, to be honest, and so I didn't really try to keep in touch…" And she drifted off in thought, feeling rather remorseful all of a sudden. _Why had she been so dismissive of Luna?_

Lubanzi patted her on the back understandingly and acknowledged, "I understand. Sometimes, in our youth, we can be rather short-sighted." His tone was kind and although he was direct, Hermione knew he wasn't judging her too harshly. "Luna is… a wonderful person. It has been a pleasure getting to know her during her time here. Actually, it is nice to see her come alive again. Having her old friend here has greatly brightened her mood."

Hermione sought to appear politely curious, but knew her eyes were bugging out of her skull when she asked, "My coming here has changed her behavior?" Lubanzi's mouth twitched in the corner, and Hermione knew he was fighting a gleeful smile, but she didn't care.

"Oh yes," he stated, but the smile slid from his face as he recalled more. "Actually, for some time she was quite unlike herself."

He looked uncertain if he could really say more, and Hermione followed along, answering knowingly, "Because of her past partner?" Lubanzi looked mildly surprised but also seemed relieved Hermione already knew.

He shrugged rather helplessly, "Yes. After Elaina left, she was quite… distraught. I'm sure you can understand." Hermione nodded, getting lost in her thoughts again. She wanted to press on and ask more about her sudden behavior change with Hermione's arrival.

"So when you say—" but she was forced to stop in mid-sentence, with a look from Lubanzi who pointed ahead, slowed his pace, and motioned for Hermione to fall silent. As Hermione drew closer to a clearing ahead, her heart beat quickened. And that's when she saw them. There was a group only several kilos away of seven Erumpents. Hermione did not make a sound, but her mouth hung open in awe at these great beasts.

The two moved forward slowly but did not bother to hide. Erumpents typically responded better to transparent approaches rather than sneak attacks. Hermione also remembered reading in Scamander's text that Erumpents do not attack unless sorely provoked, but that their hides were thick and repelled most charms and hexes. Hermione was prepared with a few spells, just in case, but as she moved closer to them, she didn't know if she would actually be able to strike against them. They were truly awe-inspiring creatures.

The plan was to stay on the outskirts of the herd until they could identify the males in the group (if there were any), and then to place trackers on the males so they could monitor their migratory patterns across the plains and intercede if two males were coming close to each other during mating season. They had lost too many males to explosion with the poison in their horns during last season; they needed to ensure they did not lose so many again or the Erumpent population would be dangerously close to being unable to naturally sustain their own population.

As Hermione and Lubanzi approached, she saw the others in their party approaching from the other sides as well. There were eight of them in total and each had taken a cardinal direction to approach from. Hermione could see Luna with another African wizard named Blessing approaching from the north. Luna was wide eyed and cautious, and she motioned for the other groups to stay back as Blessing and she continued their approach. The two of them had the most experience with the Erumpents and so would be the first team to make contact with the herd.

When they were about 500 meters from the heard, Luna began to make snorting whistling sounds and Hermione stared at her in disbelief. However, as Luna continued to make the noises, one of the calves in the herd looked up to her and made a snort whistle in reply. The calf's mother looked up as well and also made the trumpet like snort-sound and the two of them both looked on at Luna. She approached further, trumpeted again, and waited. Her patience and calm demeanor impressed Hermione. Hermione had learned to be quick-witted, fast-paced, and how to handle imminent peril thrown at her again and again. She was awful at sitting idly and waiting. She hated waiting.

Luna remained standing (about 200 meters away from the herd now), and after what felt like an agonizing wait to Hermione, the calf began to make its way over to her, followed begrudgingly by its mother. As the calf approached, Luna held out a hand to it (to sniff? Hermione wondered), and the calf amazingly nuzzled its head into her palm. Luna need not worry about the horn on the calf as that did not develop until adolescence, however, when the mother approached and greeted Luna in the same manner, she took care to navigate around the deadly horn on the mother. After greeting the dominant female and her newest calf, Luna was free to walk amongst the herd and motioned for the others to join as well.

The group flitted through the Erumpents making notes and observing the personal identifiers they could utilize to determine what Erumpent was what in future documentation. There was only one male in the herd, which was the youngest calf, and so they placed a tracking spell on him, so they could track him after his adolescence when he would begin mating. Hermione sat making notes about the beasts from a safe distance, occasionally getting up and walking about to get better descriptors but she did so from afar.

"Have you said hello to them yet?" Hermione heard Luna query from overhead while she remained diligently taking notes under a nearby tree.

Hermione looked up and stammer rather unconvincingly, "Well, yes, yes of course," to which Luna only responded with a penetrating gaze. "Well—" Hermione carried on, biting her lip uncertainly. "I'm not sure…how to?" she finished lamely, feeling wildly incompetent and attempting to swallow the blush that threated to creep up her face.

Luna nodded once and held out her hand to Hermione. "Would you like me to show you?"

Hermione had always struggled with putting her pride aside and taking help when it was offered, but she knew she would regret it if she did not take this opportunity. For Godric's sake, she was in Africa! When would she get the chance to meet Erumpents in person again? Swallowing her pride, Hermione accepted Luna's hand and muttered a quick, "That would be lovely."

They walked over to the calf that had initially greeted Luna as he seemed the most open and receiving of the Erumpents, and Luna turned back to Hermione to coach her. "We must stay here. It is on the Erumpent's terms if they want to approach and greet you or not. You must be patient." _Blast it all_. She knew Luna was going to say that. She hated waiting.

But Hermione did as she was instructed and calmly stood a short distance away. Luna made the trumpet whistle-snort she had made earlier, and the calf looked at her again. The calf looked between Luna and Hermione, the new comer, as if to say, _Oi! You've brought a friend?_ And the calf's curiosity won out as he slowly approached the two women.

"Hold out your hand," Luna instructed. Hermione again did as she was told, but clearly something was a bit off as Luna shook her head and attempted to demonstrate. "No, it's more—" and she moved behind Hermione, delicately putting her hands on her waist. Hermione tried to quell the sharp intake of breath at Luna's touch, but she was sure Luna heard it. Luna continued to square her hips toward the Erumpent calf, and readjusted Hermione's outstretched arm. Luna placed her own arm along Hermione's and they reached out together for the calf, with Luna's other hand still around Hermione's waist to make sure her stance was correct. Hermione could feel the small puffs of breath tickling the hairs at the nape of her neck and she felt a warmth in her core that was incredibly distracting.

Hermione's body tingled at Luna's touch and she struggled to remain focused on the approaching Erumpent. _There is literally a dangerous magical creature approaching you, Hermione. Get a grip!_ The calf had finally reached them, stared at their entwined hands and nuzzled them. Hermione and Luna together greeted the calf and both of them laughed at the calf's antics as it butted its head into their palms repeatedly, looking as if he was rather enjoying the attention. Luna hazarded a look at Hermione then and saw the young witch flushed with excitement. Her cheeks were slightly pink, her smile stretched wide across her face, her freckles emphasizing the dimples that were like little crescent moons on her face. Her hair was tied sloppily back in a half bun and there were errant curls escaping that made her look more alive, more daring, more… _sexy_.

Hermione caught Luna's gaze and they shared a look. There was a hunger underlying the teasing, comfortable back and forth they had adopted with each other. Luna could see it in Hermione's eyes, and she was sure her own were echoing the depths of _want_ that was pulsing through her body at this moment. Luna sat up and took a deep clarifying breath to re-center herself. "Excellent job, Hermione," and although she was attempting to regain her normal floaty speech, she knew she was betraying herself with the slight breathlessness that was catching on the lump in her throat. "Well, I'd best check in with Blessing to confirm we have the information needed…" And with that she floated away, leaving Hermione feeling confused and frustrated.

After their morning of tracking Erumpents in the field, Hermione had returned to the villa, unused to the heat during the day, to take a mid-afternoon nap, while Luna went back to the Department to debrief with Melokuhle.

"We tracked three herds this morning with our team and found four males in total. Mostly young calves at this point, which will be good for future mating seasons. We placed trackers on all of them," Luna finished succinctly. Melokuhle nodded in response.

"With the other teams that reported back that leaves us with just four more herds we need to do observations and identifiers with and finish up our inventory of males," Melokuhle finished, summing up what needed to be done. Luna nodded in agreement, and Melokuhle could not help but notice that the young witch looked rather tired. "Are you alright, my liewe?"

Luna's shoulders dropped as she returned Melokuhle's questioning gaze with her own. Luna was a very rational witch and she prided herself on this. She did not get overly emotional and instead used cool intellect to deal with challenges. She approached life bluntly, without apology or remorse. But she could not stifle this feeling of uncertainty. She wasn't even sure if it _was_ uncertainty, it had been so long since she could recall feeling this way.

Luna sat at the table and massaged her temples briefly before responding, "I don't know, Melokuhle. I just feel… like I am holding back. Like I am afraid. I feel so unlike myself. I just don't understand." Melokuhle sat beside Luna, squeezing the girl's shoulder comfortingly.

"You were let down, my liewe. You were disappointed, and heart broken. And now you are scared to let another in." It was a statement and not a question, and Luna was too logical to disagree with this sound reasoning anyway. It was no surprise that she knew what troubled Luna. Intensely observant and hyper-analytical, Melokuhle did not have to guess about the subject of Luna's doubt. "I said to be cautious because I saw how much of a toll Elaina took on you. But there is a difference between being cautious and not being true to oneself." She gave Luna a stern look and Luna gave her a small half smile in return. "Now, you are faced with the decision of vulnerability or self-preservation," she paused, letting the words sink in for Luna. "To self-preserve we know what our limits are, what our strengths are, we know how to carry on _just so_. To meet expectations without pushing too hard perhaps. Vulnerability, however," she trailed off and her eyes glazed over in a faraway look, "it is the true mark of courage. To allow yourself to feel. To push yourself. To fail. To hurt. This is vulnerability." And with that she stood from the table, giving Luna's hand a final squeeze. "Choose wisely, my liewe." And she departed.

Luna cradled her face in her hands, pondering Melokuhle's words and reflecting on her own jumbled thoughts and emotions.


	5. Ch 4: Confessions and Taking the Leap

A/N: Hello all! Hope everyone had a lovely 4th of July for those of you in the States. Here is the next installment of A Departure from Manifestos! Only one more chapter after this one you guys! It's been quite a ride. A quick note, this chapter is why this story is rated M. You have been warned. Plow on if you want to see some plowing Sexy times abound!

Love and kisses -marauder23

Summary: Hermione has been tasked with going to South Africa with the Department of Magical Creature Cooperation to enact her manifesto to protect the dwindling population of Erumpents. For her plans to come together, however, she needs to work with up-and-coming Magizoologist, Luna Lovegood. Looney Lovegood and her working together? Sweet Merlin, give her strength. Hermione/Luna

Chapter 4: Confessions and Taking the Leap

When Hermione awoke from her nap, it was still light out. The summer nights were long, and the sun still hung well above the horizon. She wasn't sure if Luna would be back yet or not, and tromped out into the hall, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She went to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen and observed Luna's feet propped up on the porch railing, which she could just make out through the open door.

Still coming out of the cloud of sleep, Hermione twisted her curls into a bun on the top of her head, grabbed her water, and headed for the porch. Luna was basking in the evening glow, watching the sun getting closer and closer to the horizon line, her bare feet kicked up and leaning back nonchalantly in the wooden lounge chair on the porch. Her gaze was fixed far off and she looked deep in thought as Hermione regarded her from the doorway.

"Have you been back for a while?" she inquired gently. Luna was not alarmed at all by Hermione's sudden presence and instead motioned her to sit in the other lounge chair beside her.

"An hour or so. I didn't want to wake you. You looked quite exhausted after the long and enthralling morning we had," she glanced up to observe Hermione and took in the other girl's disheveled appearance. Tawny curls escaping her bun, clad in cotton shorts and a rumpled t-shirt, she looked unmistakably comfortable and refreshed.

Hermione took the other seat by Luna's side, folding herself into the seat, hugging her knees to her chest and asked, "So how did the debrief with Melokuhle go?"

Luna shifted her gaze back out to the horizon and was momentarily quiet. Just a long enough silence that Hermione wondered if she should repeat the question. "It was a most illuminating conversation." Hermione didn't quite know what to make of this statement and so remained quiet, allowing a comfortable silence to nestle between them.

Luna looked back to Hermione as the sun drifted lower, sinking partially beneath the skyline, and stated candidly, "I'm sorry."

Hermione turned to meet Luna's gaze, quite confused at the direction this conversation had taken. "Why?" she asked, alarmed at her own unabashed candor.

Luna smiled at this, impressed with Hermione being so direct. "I've been rather confusing, I'd imagine," she stated, letting this sink in momentarily before continuing on. "I haven't been myself lately and I'm sure you've gathered bits and pieces as to why." She paused to allow Hermione to vocalize her thoughts.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with Elaina." Hermione was blunt yet somehow delicate in her statement, appealing to Luna to explain further.

Luna sighed. "Yes. She was a volunteer at an orphanage in Cape Town. A muggle from America. We hit it off right away, but she was here temporarily and wanted nothing more than a fling…" Luna trailed off, the bitter hurt that was once present when she spoke of Elaina had lessened to a dull pang of loss. "She was open and honest about this from the beginning. But I was brash. Spontaneous. And wanted intimacy and passion, unafraid and unaware of the cost of such things." She took another deep breath and Hermione remained quiet, regarding her with a most empathetic expression.

"She left, and I felt…broken. Lost. Uncertain. Things that I hadn't felt in a very long time. And it was hard to pick up the pieces." Her voice betrayed little of the raw emotion she was describing, but Hermione could see in the nervous fidgeting of her hands and the unmistakable lump in her throat that this was hard for her to talk about. And Hermione couldn't help but feel honored she trusted her with this. That she was willing to be so open and exposed with her.

Hermione reached out to Luna, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Luna looked up at her, and even though Hermione had heard her state her level of discomfort and confusion, it was odd to see Luna's eyes reflect that. Hermione had always known her to be sure of herself, confident, and unapologetic for eccentricity. But this stripped-down expression haunting Luna's face was one Hermione was sure she would not forget.

"Thank you for telling me," Hermione said, her voice laced with warmth. "You are not alone."

Luna genuinely smiled at this and responded, "Thanks, Hermione. It has been wonderful having you here. You've helped bring me back to my old self again, and I can't thank you enough for that."

They sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time before finally drifting into their separate bedrooms for the night.

Hermione rose early for another day of tracking Erumpent herds. Today, however, they would be using river canoes to navigate to some of the other herds along the river's edge. There were several herds located along the Sand River, and the best way to navigate was two-person canoes. It was decided that each two-person team was looking for a different herd in order to finish up the Erumpent tracking and management system before mating season. As they were departing from the villa together, it was determined that Hermione and Luna would take the most southern herd along the Sand River and each team would report back to the Department after their inventory was complete.

It was turning out to be a rather overcast and dreary day by all accounts as Hermione gathered her equipment for the day and met Luna on the porch, prepared to apparate and finish up with their assigned herd. The two women apparated to the western riverbank, where there was a canoe left for them, and readied themselves to float down the river. Luna set about organizing the canoe for departure while Hermione again cast the tracking spell to lead them to the herd.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, reviewing her map once more.

Luna gave a final tug to secure their supplies in the canoe and responded, "As ready as I'll ever be. Hop in Hermione and I'll push us off." Hermione settled into the bow of the canoe and grabbed her oar, set to paddle. She was a bit excited. She had never been in a canoe before. But how hard could it be really?

The river was not by any means raging, however, Hermione was not entirely prepared for the level of physicality running a river required. Luna guided Hermione with her oar strokes and they careened down the river, with Hermione somehow trying to follow her wand (which rested across her legs, guiding them) as she continued to paddle. Luckily, they had only been at it for 20 minutes when Hermione's wand glowed, indicating they should pull off and that the herd was close.

Although Hermione almost tipped the canoe in her excitement to get on shore, they both managed to hoist the canoe up the riverbank so that it remained safely out of the water's reach. As they retreated away from the boat, Hermione again looked at her wand to see where the tracker was leading them. Luna, however, reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm, her gaze aimed up at the sky. What had started as an overcast day was about to turn into a down pour by the looks of it. The sky crackled with heat lightning and within seconds, great droplets of water were crashing down around them.

Hermione dove into her bag and produced a tent. "Come on, let's wait out the worst of the storm!" she exclaimed loudly, quickly setting the temporary shelter up before she could get any more drenched. Luna rushed in after her, grinning.

"Of all the luck!" she said laughing. "It rains maybe three days in the summer months, but when it does it pours!" She looked around the tent curiously. It was quite spacious actually. "Is this the tent you, Harry, and Ron used for Horcrux hunting?"

Hermione was already pulling out her maps as she looked back at Luna and her back straightened infinitesimally at the mention of the Horcruxes. "Yes."

Luna, seeing Hermione's discomforted, attempted to lighten the mood again, "Do you always pack tents in your bag?" And Hermione did chuckle at that.

"I suppose I got into the habit of it." The two girls sat, watching the rain fall from inside their little shelter in a comfortable silence. Hermione watched Luna out of the corner of her eye and saw that there were still rain drops clinging to her eyelashes and nose. Not even really thinking what she was doing, responding more on instinct and spontaneity (words that would hardly be used to describe Hermione Granger), she reached out her hand to the blonde turning her face toward her and brushed the water from her nose and gently moved to tuck a rain soaked lock of hair behind her ear, her hand lingering for a moment before she let it fall back to her side.

In that moment, deep brown eyes met cool and clear blue. Luna decided in that moment she was done letting fear rule her life, and she reached out to Hermione, cupping her face in her hand, drawing her forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Although Hermione's initial shock stunned her, she felt her eyes drift closed as her hands came up to tangle in Luna's hair, as the gentle kiss deepened. Hermione parted her lips and allowed her tongue to drift across Luna's lower lip. Luna threaded her fingers up and down Hermione's arm, making small patterns across the brunette's tanned skin. As she made her way up to Hermione's shoulder, she broke off their kiss and Hermione let out a disgruntled gasp, before Luna repositioned herself over Hermione's lap, boldly straddling her, and began sucking at the pressure point just below Hermione's left ear. She traced patterns with her tongue that just barely grazed her skin, leaving a trail of heat and want pooling in Hermione's core. Her flesh seemed to be burning with an icy fire where Luna had touched, and Hermione wanted more.

Luna gasped in surprise as Hermione's hand skirted just under the edge of her shirt's fabric, teasing at the flesh just underneath, her fingers gently drifting across the small of her back as she made to pull off Luna's tank top. Their eyes met again as Hermione wordlessly sought her permission and Luna raised her hands aloft in response.

As her shirt came free, Hermione could not help but be struck by her beauty. Luna's blonde hair fell almost to her waist in a sheet of dirty blonde waves. Still damp from the rain, it looked slightly darker than usual, but her eyes remained a stark contrast. They were a piercing blue against her pearlescent white skin. She seemed to glow with a sense of radiance. Luna did not wear a bra as her breasts were small and pert, her nipples taught and pink. She was so fresh and ethereal, Hermione sighed as she kissed her stomach, her rib cage, her nipple, and finally her mouth.

Hermione clung to her, pouring into these kisses the frustration and longing that had been quelled within her. Luna relinquished her lips and the heat that raged between them only seemed to grow. With more urgency, Luna slid her fingers down Hermione's sides and began to tease the fabric of her shirt as well, her fingers brushing against Hermione's skin as she slid the shirt over her head in one swift movement.

The t-shirt fell aside and Hermione remained in a simple black bra. No lace. No frills. Simple and sexy. Luna unfastened the bra delicately, pulling it away from her body and allowing it to be cast away as well. Hermione looked at Luna and there was a vulnerability in her eyes that shook Luna. Luna again wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, drawing her in for another scorching kiss before she pulled back, her lips hovering next to Hermione's ear as she whispered, "You are beautiful."

Luna pulled Hermione to her feet and led her to the bedroom in the tent.

Luna shimmied out of her shorts before falling back on the bed, naked and unabashed. Hermione slipped out of her own shorts before climbing on the bed as well, placing delicate kisses up the lengths of Luna's body, pausing every now and then to pay particular attention to a spot when it elicited a gasp from Luna. Hermione was hesitant in her probing but relishing in the feel of Luna's body underneath hers.

Hermione gently suckled at a sensitive spot between Luna's earlobe and her neck that made Luna moan in pleasure. Hermione let her hands explore Luna's lithe body and found her hand snaking its way to the valley between her thighs. Luna arched her back as Hermione's fingers grazed her clit, skimming the delicate flesh of her folds. Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and pressed it more firmly against her clit, relishing in the friction and gasping again in pleasure. Hermione responded to Luna's ministrations, quickening the pace of her stroking and deepening the pressure. Hermione abandoned Luna's mouth to give all of her attention to Luna's impending orgasm.

Hermione nestled between Luna's legs, placing a kiss on her clit before sliding her tongue into her slick folds. Hermione's tongue stroked her clit again and again while she slid two fingers inside her, building up momentum and increasing the pressure steadily.

"Oh gods!" Luna burst out as she bucked against Hermione's fingers, riding closer to orgasm as Hermione brought her over the edge by flicking her clit for a final time with her tongue. Luna shuddered, spent, as Hermione nestled beside her, grinning broadly.

"You enjoyed that, I take it," Hermione asked with an attempt at bravado. Luna smirked in reply before kissing Hermione fully on the mouth. Relishing in the taste of her own climax on Hermione's lips.

"Now, it's my turn," Luna whispered conspiratorially before beginning her own exploration of Hermione's body. She trailed gentle kisses from her breasts, down her rib cage and stroking the delicate skin just above her clit. Luna coaxed and teased Hermione, beginning to strum her clit, only to take her hand away and focus on grazing a nipple. Hermione's want grew more and more, her cries of desperation growing stronger as Luna again stroked her clit sensually, with more ferocity only to place a chaste kiss to Hermione's lips and trace teasingly light patterns across her inner thighs. Hermione finally growled in frustration and Luna smiled, taking this as her cue to ramp up her attentions to Hermione's keening.

Luna settled between Hermione's legs, before beginning to rub her clit with the pads of her fingers, gently at first, tracing the outer lips of Hermione's sex with her tongue. Hermione was already wet with pleasure and crying out for more, trying to quell the urge to buck her hips against Luna's fingers.

"Please Luna!" Hermione burst out. Luna inserted two fingers, gently pulsing them in time to her tongue skating across Hermione's clit. She pushed her fingers deeper, rocking them in time with Hermione's hips, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Luna flicked her tongue over Hermione's clit again and again as her fingers sank deeper into her, their pace quickening. Hermione could feel her orgasm rushing closer and closer, on the brink of losing it.

"Oh fuck!" she cried as Luna pulsed her fingers like vibrations over Hermione's clit for a final time as Hermione came. Hermione's body quaked with pleasure as Luna climbed up to lay by her side. Luna fit in neatly, their bodies entwined in a tangle of limbs, as Luna rested her head on Hermione's breast.

Hermione giggled as she looked down at Luna, "Well that was… brilliant." She finished, laughing further at her lack of articulation. Luna smiled as well, again tracing her fingers delicately over Hermione's tanned skin.

They basked in each other's post-orgasm bliss for a full minute before Luna delicately interjected, "Well, I think it's stopped raining." Both women burst out in laughter, before regretfully dawning their clothes and finishing the job they came here to do: track Erumpents.


	6. Chapter 5: Shall We Give It a Go?

A/N: Here it is folks! The moment you've been WAITING FOR. The finale. If you enjoyed this little fic please leave a review or make it one of your fav stories. It's been a dream writing this little project and I've enjoyed every minute of it. This was a _departure_ (ha! Puns abound!) from my typical pairings. I'm usually a huge canon compliant kind of gal, but really wanted to do a femslash fic as there is like NO representation. Tons of dude slash. Not a lot of femslash, and for the life of me I could not find a good Hermione/Luna fic to save my life. So I just decided to write my own take on two of my FAV characters gettin' it on. Hope you've enjoyed! Next project I am going to be working on is a Jily epic, so stay tuned if you've had fun with this one and follow me as an author

Love and kisses -marauder23

Summary: Hermione has been tasked with going to South Africa with the Department of Magical Creature Cooperation to enact her manifesto to protect the dwindling population of Erumpents. For her plans to come together, however, she needs to work with up-and-coming Magizoologist, Luna Lovegood. Looney Lovegood and her working together? Sweet Merlin, give her strength. Hermione/Luna

Chapter 5: Shall We Give It a Go?

It was hard for Hermione not to steal glances at Luna across the table at the final debriefing. They had finished tracking the last herds of Erumpents and the measures for ensuring the males would not explode one another during the next mating season was well under way. After a final review of the manifesto and a quick overview of next steps they were dismissed. Hermione could have sworn Melokuhle winked at her before everyone was out the door, but she couldn't be sure.

Luna had waited for Hermione just outside the door, and the two walked together to the apparition point to head back to the villa. It was a challenge to keep their hands to themselves as they walked and after apparating, Luna pushed Hermione against the kitchen island before snogging her senseless. They kissed passionately, with Hermione opening her mouth, her tongue skirting Luna's lips for access. Luna responded in kind before Hermione flipped their positions, hoisting Luna so that she was sitting on top of the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around Hermione's waist pulling her closer. As Hermione's hands sought the edge of Luna's shirt and skimmed the skin of her hips, Luna broke away from the kiss, gasping.

Hermione, a bit out of breath from the intensity of their kiss tried to gather her wits and ask a coherent question, "Is everything alright?"

Luna nodded, resting her forehead against Hermione's and swallowed to regain her own logical frame of mind and not the part that was screaming at her for breaking this kiss. "Yes, but… we should probably talk about this before we carry on."

Hermione bit her lip, attempting to reign in her desire and nodded in response, "Of course." She slowly retracted her hands that had been migrating up underneath Luna's shirt, apparently of their own will. "Yes, let's have a rational conversation about all of this."

But Luna couldn't help but laugh at this. Hermione's hair was a chaotic mess of sex-crazed curls, her mouth swollen and red from kissing, and her shirt bunched up from where Luna had her hands balled in the fabric. She looked rather distracting and delicious. But this was her idea, so she'd best try and get herself in check enough to have some semblance of intelligent thought.

"Yes," she said through giggles, coming down off the counter, grabbing Hermione's hand and escorting her to the kitchen table. "So," Luna began attempting to swallow the laughter that threated to overtake her again, "what do you think about—" she gestured vaguely in between Hermione and herself, "this," she finished lamely.

Hermione took a breath to refocus herself and to quit picturing Luna naked and in ecstasy on the bed from earlier today. She shook herself. _Get a grip, Hermione_. "Right," she started, looking at Luna and wringing her hands a bit. "Well, for starters, I like you." Luna smiled. Hermione laughed. "Sorry, that's rather lame, but what I mean is, I like that you bring out a different side in me. You make me feel more courageous, more carefree, but you challenge me as well. You push me out of my comfort zone—" she put her head in her hands and attempted to tame her sex hair, "clearly." They both broke out into laughter at that. "But you're smart, confident, sexy, talented…" and she was looking at Luna fiercely at this point. "And I feel ashamed I was dismissive of you at school. You are without a doubt, someone I deeply respect and admire. Both as a colleague and as a friend. And…" she trailed off. "I'm not certain what you want from us, and I'm not entirely certain I know what I want at this point, but—" and she looked like she was screwing up a whole other level of courage for this part, "I know I want you." And she exhaled finally, relieved she'd managed to choke out the words. She was sure she was all sorts of shades of pink and red, flushed from head to toe in exasperation at herself, embarrassment at her vulnerability, and a lingering fear she could not shake.

Luna had a gentle smile on her face that didn't indicate what she was thinking or feeling. It was that same infuriatingly puzzling smile Luna often wore that rather drove Hermione mad. And then the smile fell away to be replaced by an ear to ear, toothy grin, Hermione didn't think she had ever seen the other girl wear before. "Well that's a relief," Luna breathed with a laugh, grabbing for Hermione's hands. "I want you too," she said simply before carrying on. "I am so impressed with how much you have grown and learned to embrace the things that may not always make sense at first glance. But I've always admired your compassion, your empathy, and your brilliance," and Hermione couldn't help the pricks of heat at the corners of her eyes. "And, yes, I was a bit scared and uncertain when you came, and I felt something happening between us," she said steadily, watching for Hermione's reaction, "But I'm so glad it did. I think you might be worth the risk of getting hurt again." And Hermione let out a muffled sob at this piece of information.

"So, what do you say?" Luna queried. "Shall we give it a go?" But instead of responding, Hermione launched herself across the table and engulfed Luna in an all-encompassing embrace, which led to a passionate snog, which resulted in Luna dragging Hermione to her bedroom before kicking the door shut.

It was September and Ginny bustled about the cottage, attempting to clean and prepare food, with the aid of magic of course, while searching for her husband's grey trousers. "Here they are, Harry!" she exclaimed triumphantly pulling them from behind the armchair in their living room. The broom and dustpan that was roving the house almost knocked Harry to the ground as he made his way into the room. He swore loudly as he tripped over the dustpan, spilling dirt back across the floor.

"Where were they?" he grumbled, giving his shin a rub as he winced. Ginny rolled her eyes. Honestly.

"They were behind the arm chair," she stated, charming the potatoes to peel themselves over the rubbish bin.

"Why the devil were they behind the arm chair?" he asked perplexed. Ginny sidled up to him, grinning smugly.

"You remember that belated birthday present I gave you?" she purred as she grabbed his bum. Harry's eyes went wide, and he blushed a bit as he recalled said birthday present. He grinned roguishly at her. "Oh yes…" he trailed off, pulling her to him for a searing kiss. "Shall we have a repeat of that? I can lose my trousers all over again," he said, nibbling at her neck. But Ginny pulled away laughing.

"Oi! We're having people over in half an hour, Potter! Hermione's Welcome Home party isn't going to fix itself," she said, as she continued to fix dinner with her wand. Harry chuckled in response before pulling on the aforementioned trousers.

"A raincheck then?" And Ginny only giggled in response.

Ron, Neville, and Hannah arrived a bit later to help with any last-minute party preparations, and to catch up for a bit.

"So, when did Hermione say she'd be coming in, Ginny?" Ron asked, picking up a slice of the homemade bread Ginny had made for the occasion. Before Ron could take a bite, Ginny smacked it from his hand tutting loudly.

"Not until Hermione arrives, Ron!" And she glanced at her watch. "She should be here any minute." Just as she finished the phrase, a knock resounded on the door. Harry, being nearest, pulled the door open to reveal, not only Hermione but also Luna in tow. Ginny shrieked in surprise before pouncing on her friends.

"You didn't tell me Luna was coming home as well!" Ginny carried on, engulfing both of them in bone crushing hugs. "Obviously I knew you were working together in Africa, but Luna, I thought you were continuing to contract with the South African ministry until the spring."

Luna stole a glance at Hermione before meeting Ginny's questioning gaze, "Yes, I was, but I decided I'd end my contract early and come back with Hermione." Ginny nodded, guiding the two in. Harry offered to take their coats, and the friends all migrated back into the kitchen.

"We wanted to surprise you," Hermione said, smiling widely at Ginny's excitement. She hugged Ron, Harry, Neville and Hannah in turn as well. "Merlin, it's wonderful to see you lot!" Luna roved around the group, giving hugs and kisses as well, before the flurry of questions descended on the two.

"So, Africa? How was it then?"

"What were the Erumpents like up close?"

"How did you like your co-workers there?"

"What was the food like?"

"What did you do for fun?"

And Hermione and Luna did their best to answer their friends' questions, attempting to swallow a bite of food now and again, and occasionally sharing furtive glances. Hermione made her way over to Luna, who was propped up on the kitchen counter top. Luna smiled at her, sliding from the counter to stand by her side and reached for her hand. Hermione, instead, snuck her arm around Luna's waist as they stood together, talking with Ginny and Neville. Harry, Ron, and Hannah were in the dining room, discussing a few of the brews The Leaky Cauldron had just put on tap. Ginny's eyes fixed on her two friends, quite literally attached at the hip, and watched as a hooded smile passed between the two. She knew that sort of smile.

"Neville, can you go fetch me a cutting board from on top of the cabinets?" she said, shoving Neville rather roughly away. He gave her a rather indignant look, but obligingly did as he was asked nonetheless. She whirled around to her two friends again, looking back and forth between the two.

Her eyes narrowed skeptically. "Are you two…" she trailed off. In response Hermione smiled and blushed, before Luna affirmed with a nod and an affectionate smile directed at Hermione. Ginny dropped her glass, before whopping loudly. "I KNEW IT!" she shrieked, attempting to jig in the midst of broken glass. The whole room had fallen quiet as everyone stared wordlessly at Ginny's eruption. Hermione cast a quick _reparo_. Ginny finally seemed to realize everyone had stopped and was staring at her. Ginny looked to Hermione and Luna, unsure how exactly they wanted to proceed.

Luna cleared her throat delicately, "Hermione and I are a couple. And Ginny got a bit excited. Everyone can carry on," she said loftily, giving Hermione a quick chaste kiss before nibbling delicately on a croissant.

Everyone looked to Hermione to confirm this, to which she blushed and nodded. There was another beat of silence, before there was a scrape of a chair as Ron rose from the table. "Looks like we've got more to celebrate than just these two being home! Everyone, raise your glasses to Hermione and Luna. Cheers!" He exclaimed. Hermione and Luna beamed, interlacing their fingers and raising their glasses.


End file.
